100 Fragen an Ryou und Bakura Ein Interview
by Lapis-Seto
Summary: Wie der Titel schon sagt: wir haben uns daran gemacht, ein Interview mit Ryou und Bakura zu schreiben... und zwar mit netten Fragen zu ihrer Beziehung


Disclaimer: Also, Yu-Gi-Oh! gehört uns leider, leider nicht und die 100 Fragen haben wir aus dem I-Net und aus dem Englischen mehr oder weniger gut ins Deutsche übersetzt... Die Antworten sind allerdings vollkommen auf unserem Mist gewachsen... grins

Rollen:  
Bakura: Seto Ryou: Lapis

100 Fragen - Bakura x Ryou

1. Wie heißt ihr?  
Bakura: Blöde Frage! Was geht dich das eigentlich an?  
Ryou: Bakura in die Seite stoß Sei nicht so unfreundlich. lächel Ich bin Bakura Ryou.

2. Wie alt seid ihr?  
Bakura: Etwa 5020.  
Ryou: Ich bin 17.

3. Was ist dein Geschlecht?  
Bakura: Männlich.  
Ryou: Ich werde zwar oft für ein Mädchen gehalten, aber ich bin auch männlich!

4. Beschreibe deinen Charakter.  
Ryou: Ich bin zurückhaltend und eigentlich immer freundlich. lächel  
Bakura: Buwahahahahahahaha! Ich bin der zukünftige Herrscher der Welt! Buwahahahaha! Ich bin perfekt!

5. Wie ist der Charakter des anderen?  
Bakura: Er ist zu lieb. Und zu freundlich!  
Ryou: Und du bist viel zu scary! Du magst es, anderen Angst zu machen und bist schon von Natur aus unfreundlich! Und du bist taktlos! Von Höflichkeit oder Benehmen keine Spur! vollkommen ehrlich  
Bakura: Buwahahahahahaha! Ich muss doch diesen niedrigen, dummen Menschen klar machen, wer der Boss ist!  
Ryou: ...leider scheiterst du immer an Yami, ne! innocent smile  
Bakura: . Bei Nacht und Nebel werde ich ihn umlegen... und dann gibt es dieses Problem nicht mehr!  
Ryou: ...schon wieder so ein halbgarer Plan... seufz Und wer muss sich dann hinterher wieder anhören, wie blöd doch der Pharao und sein kleiner Hikari doch ist und dass es das nächste Mal bestimmt klappen wird! Ich.  
Bakura: deahtglare ... murmel Das nächste Mal klappt es bestimmt, du wirst schon sehen!

6. Wann habt ihr euch kennen gelernt? Wo?  
Bakura: Ryou hat mich das erste Mal bemerkt, als ich gerade dabei war, mit seinen kleinen Freunden zu spiel und sie nacheinander auszulöschen.  
Ryou: seufz Ja, und das war wirklich keine allzu angenehme Art, jemanden kennen zu lernen.  
Bakura: Mir hat's spaß gemacht!  
Ryou: .;;

7. Was war euer erster Eindruck vom anderen?  
Ryou: Uhm... ich hatte wahnsinnige Angst vor ihm! Er war der absolute Horror! Gänsehaut krieg  
Bakura: Naiv, leicht zu steuern... Gut für meine Pläne!

8. Was magst du am anderen?  
Ryou: Also, nachdem ich mich an ihn gewöhnt hatte und wir uns nach und nach angefreundet hatten, hab ich bemerkt, dass er immer für mich da ist, egal wann. Auf ihn kann ich mich immer verlassen und ich weiß, dass er, auch wenn er immer so tut als würde ich ihm auf die Nerven gehen, sich um mich sorgt und mich mag! lächel  
Bakura: schnaub Was soll ich an ihm mögen! blush

9. Was magst du am anderen nicht?  
Bakura: Er ist zu naiv und zu gutgläubig.  
Ryou: Das er ständig so böse und unnahbar tut geht mir gewaltig auf die Nerven... seufz Aber so ist er halt... lächel

10. Glaubst du, dass ihr beide gut zusammen passt?  
Bakura: Warum nicht! Jeder braucht seinen Sklaven!  
Ryou: Bakura eine Kopfnuss geb Lass das! Ich finde schon, dass wir gut zusammen passen. Und wie heißt es so schön: Gegensätze ziehen sich nun mal an!  
Bakura: Oder aus.  
Ryou: Kopfnuss geb  
Bakura: . Aua!

11. Wie rufst du den anderen?  
Bakura: Ryou.  
Ryou: Also, wenn wir mit den anderen unterwegs sind, nenne ich ihn meistens Bakura oder Kura... wenn wir alleine sind Kura-chan. lächel  
Bakura: blush Erzähl das doch nicht jedem dahergelaufenen! Interviewer fixier Wenn ein Wort über deine Lippen kommt... lass dir gesagt sein, das Reich der Schatten ist um diese Jahreszeit wirklich schön!  
Ryou: Bakura anstoß Was hab ich dir gesagt! Du sollst dich doch benehmen und nicht immer die Leute bedrohen!  
Bakura: schmoll

12. Wie willst du, dass der andere dich nennt?  
Bakura: Herr oder Meister.  
Ryou: glare Nie und Nimmer! Hmm... Ryou ist doch ganz okay, das kann er so beibehalten.

13. Mit welchem Tier würdest du den anderen vergleichen?  
Bakura: Mit einem kleinen Häschen.  
Ryou: Ich glaube, Bakura wäre am ehesten mit einem Fuchs zu vergleichen... Er ist ja ziemlich hinterhältig und gerissen... lächel  
Bakura: stolz grins

14. Wenn du dem anderen etwas schenken müsstest, was würde es sein?  
Ryou: Na ja, da er das echte niemals kriegen wird, würde ich ihm wohl eine Nachbildung des Millenniumspuzzles schenken... Dann könnte er auch endlich aufhören, ständig umsonst Yami-chan herauszufordern.  
Bakura: Was soll das "-chan"? Ich werde ihn besiegen! Aber Ryou könnte ich das passende Halsband zu den Handschellen schenken!  
Ryou: BAKURA! knallrot anlauf

15. Was würdest du gerne geschenkt bekommen?  
Bakura: 100 Nächte nacheinander.  
Ryou: o.O Mir würde eine einzige, richtig romantische Nacht völlig genügen... seufz  
Bakura: Okay... du bekommst deine romantische Nacht, wenn ich die 100 Nächte bekomme!  
Ryou: .;;;; Das muss ich mir erst noch überlegen... Ich glaube, unter solchen Bedingungen verzichte ich lieber...

16. Worüber kannst du dich beklagen?  
Ryou: Das er meint, noch immer so böse tun zu müssen obwohl wir alle längst wissen, dass er es nicht ist! Zumindest nicht so böse, wie er immer meint zu sein.  
Bakura: schmoll Ich bin böse! Das Ryou zu wenig kocht.  
Ryou: Wo soll ich denn auch bitteschön die Zeit dazu hernehmen? Ich hock ja schließlich den ganzen Tag in der Schule, dann noch einkaufen und den Haushalt machen und dann kommst auch noch du und willst meine Aufmerksamkeit... Da gibt's dann halt mal öfters Fertiggerichte.  
Bakura: Aber der Hikari des blöden Pharaos kocht auch jeden Tag! Und dieser dämliche Hund kann sogar für Kaiba öfters kochen als du für mich!  
Ryou: Tja...wenn die halt nix besseres zu tun haben... Schnute zieh

17. Was sind deine Angewohnheiten?  
Ryou: Ich bin immer nett und freundlich und lächle, auch wenn mir überhaupt nicht danach ist.  
Bakura: Ich bin böse.  
Ryou: drop

18. Was sind die Angewohnheiten des anderen?  
Bakura: Wenn Ryou nervös wird, spielt er mit seinen Haaren.  
Ryou: Wenn Bakura sich insgeheim über etwas ärger und es nicht zugeben will, dann zieht er immer die Nase kraus. Das sieht voll süß aus! Und er ist viel zu stolz, einen Fehler oder eine Niederlage einzugestehen.  
Bakura: Ich mache keine Fehler!  
Ryou: Genau das meine ich... .;

19. Welche Angewohnheit des anderen magst du nicht?  
Bakura: Eben dass er mit seinen Haaren spielt. Das macht mich horny!  
Ryou: blush Das er vor meinen Freunden immer noch so böse tut...

20. Bei welchen deinen Angewohnheiten wird der andere wütend?  
Bakura: Wenn ich und Marik mal wieder etwas ausfressen.  
Ryou: Wenn ich mal wieder ohne ihn zu fragen meine Freunde zum Übernachten eingeladen habe... Das mache ich öfters... smile

21. Wie weit geht eure Beziehung?  
Bakura: Bondage, SM und alles andere nette Zeug.  
Ryou: Bakura kräftige Kopfnuss geb Du sollst doch nicht immer so einen Blödsinn erzählen! blush  
Bakura: Man darf doch noch träumen.  
Ryou: Behalt solche Träume besser für dich... knurr  
Bakura: Zu spät! Marik hat ähnliche.  
Ryou: o.O völlig sprachlos

22. Wo hattet ihr euer erstes Date?  
Bakura: An der Eisdiele.  
Ryou: Ja, war im Sommer und mal wieder superheiß.

23. Wie war damals die Atmosphäre?  
Bakura: Ich wollte den Eismann ins Reich der Schatten schicken, da er uns zu kleine Kugeln gegeben hat... Ich fand's lustig!  
Ryou: seufz Anfangs war's toll, Bakura war mal in der Öffentlichkeit richtig lieb... Bis er sich dann das mit dem Eismann in den Kopf gesetzt hatte... Ich hatte echt Schwierigkeiten, ihn davon abzuhalten.

24. Wie weit seid ihr damals gegangen?  
Bakura: Nicht weit genug. hentai grins  
Ryou: blush Weit genug, für eine erstes Date!

25. Was sind die bevorzugten Plätze für eure Dates?  
Ryou: Da man mit Bakura ja nicht in die Öffentlichkeit kann ohne sich zu blamieren, sind die meisten unserer so genannten Dates bei uns zuhause.  
Bakura: Das Bett.  
Ryou: Kopfnuss vergeb

26. Es ist des anderen Geburtstag. Was wirst du tun?  
Bakura: Willst du das wirklich wissen? dickes fettes Hentaigrinsen  
Ryou: . Ich würde ihn mit seiner Lieblingstorte überraschen und... na ja... vielleicht im Bett mal etwas weiter gehen als sonst... blush  
Bakura: Ich hab morgen Geburtstag!  
Ryou: Davon träumst du nur...

27. Wer hat den ersten Schritt gemacht?  
Ryou: Ich. Wenn ich auf Bakura gewartet hätte, wären wir in zehn Jahren noch nicht zusammen.  
Bakura: ...

28. Wie sehr magst du den anderen?  
Ryou: Wie sehr mag man wohl jemanden, mit dem man eine solche Beziehung führt!  
Bakura: schweig blush

29. Also liebst du ihn?  
Bakura: hust wegguck  
Ryou: smile Ich übersetzt mal für ihn: Ja, natürlich liebe ich ihn. Bakura angrins Und ich liebe dich auch!

30. Welches Wort vom anderen macht dich schwach?  
Ryou: Wenn er es mal über sich bringt, mir zu sagen, dass er mich liebt. Kommt wirklich sehr selten vor... seufz  
Bakura: Mich macht nichts schwach! Außer Ryous einer Blick...

31. Du hast den Verdacht, dass der andere dich betrügt! Was würdest du tun?  
Bakura: Ich würde den Nebenbuhler umbringen!  
Ryou: Ich weiß nicht... Ich würde mich wohl fragen, was ich falsch mache, dass er jemanden anderen braucht... traurig guck

32. Kannst du dem anderen einen Seitensprung vergeben?  
Ryou: Nein, ich glaube nicht. Wenn er es einmal getan hat, wer sagt mir, dass er es nicht wieder und wieder tut? Das will ich mir nicht antun, also würde ich mich lieber von ihm trennen. Das tut zwar auch weh, aber nicht so sehr wie immer wieder verletzt zu werden.  
Bakura: Nach einer längeren Zeit vielleicht.

33. Der andere kommt eine Stunde zu spät zu eurem Date. Was tust du?  
Bakura: Ich piesacke ihn den ganzen Tag.  
Ryou: Wohl nichts. Ich würde mir wahrscheinlich die ganze Zeit sorgen machen, ob ihm etwas passiert wäre und wäre dann zu erleichtert, ihn zu sehen, als dass ich da noch irgendwie böse oder so sein könnte.

34. Was magst du am Körper des anderen am meisten?  
Ryou: Ich mag seine Brust und seine Arme. Die sind schön muskulös.  
Bakura: Seine Haare.

35. Was ist das attraktivste, das der andere tun kann?  
Bakura: Sich auf das Bett legen und sagen: "Nimm mich hier und jetzt"  
Ryou: kopfschüttel seufz Wenn er mal lächelt. Das macht er selten und er sieht soooo gut aus, wenn er das tut!

36. Wenn ihr zwei zusammen seit, wann wirst du da nervös?  
Bakura: Nie.  
Ryou: Uhm... Das ist unterschiedlich. Kommt immer auf die Laune an, die Bakura gerade hat.

37. Kannst du den anderen anlügen? Bist du gut beim lügen?  
Ryou: Nein. Absolut nicht!  
Bakura: Klar.  
Ryou: .

38. Was macht dich besonders glücklich?  
Ryou: Das meine Freunde anfangen zu akzeptieren, dass ich mit Bakura zusammen bin.  
Bakura: Wenn der Pharao am Boden liegt und verzweifelt um Gnade bettelt.  
Ryou: Das passiert doch nur in deinen Träumen und Wünschen... Yami-chan ist zu stark als das dass jemals passieren würde. smile  
Bakura: Nenn ihn nicht Yami-chan! moser  
Ryou: Warum nicht?

39. Habt ihr euch jemals gestritten?  
Ryou: Oh ja! Das ist sozusagen ein Hobby von Bakura.  
Bakura: Ja, mein zweitliebstes. grins Obwohl Ryou nicht mein Lieblingsstreitpartner ist. Man kann ihn nicht so gut ärgern.  
Ryou: Ich weiß, du streitest dich am liebsten mit Yami-chan... und der geht auch immer darauf ein! seufz

40. Was für einen Streit hattet ihr?  
Ryou: Och, das ändert sich immer mal wieder. Mal passt ihm nicht, dass ich was mit meinen Freunden unternehmen will, mal ist es das Essen, dann hat er einfach nur schlechte Laune... Die Möglichkeiten sind echt endlos.  
Bakura: Was soll ich dazu sagen!

41. Wie habt ihr euch wieder vertragen?  
Ryou: Na ja, da so kleine Streitereien praktisch schon zu unserem Alltag gehören, haben wir keine besondere Art uns zu vertragen. Nur, wenn es mal wirklich richtig übel war, dann entschuldigt sich Bakura immer ganz lieb und dann ist alles vergeben und vergessen. smile  
Bakura: nick

42. Wenn ihr wiedergeboren werdet, wollt ihr dann wieder Geliebte sein?  
Ryou: lach aber schweig  
Bakura: Blöde Frage... Trottel!

43. Wann fühlst du dich geliebt?  
Ryou: Wenn ich mal von ihm in den Arm genommen werde, ohne dass ich ihn darum bitten muss.  
Bakura: Eigentlich immer.

44. Wann fühlst du dich ungeliebt?  
Ryou: Wenn er nach Hause kommt und mich nicht begrüßt sondern eiskalt ignoriert. Kommt leider vor.  
Bakura: Wenn er den Pharao Yami-chan nennt.  
Ryou: o.O Wieso das denn?  
Bakura: schmoll

45. Wie drückst du deine Liebe aus?  
Bakura: Ich werde ihm eines Tages die Welt zu Füßen legen... ...und mir natürlich.  
Ryou: drop Ich glaube nicht, dass ich eine spezielle Art habe, meine Liebe zu ihm auszudrücken...

46. Mit welcher Blume würdest du den anderen vergleichen?  
Bakura: Mit Kamillenblüten.  
Ryou: Mit einer Distel.  
Bakura: Was ist eine Istel?  
Ryou: Das heißt Distel! Das ist ein stacheliges, pieksiges aber wunderschönes Pflänzchen. Ich zeig's dir, wenn wir zuhause sind.

47. Habt ihr Geheimnisse voreinander?  
Bakura: Ja.  
Ryou: Nein. Er weiß alles von mir.  
Bakura: Außer warum du den blöden Pharao Yami-chan nennst. stichel  
Ryou: smile ...

48. Was ist dein Komplex?  
Bakura: Ich hab keinen.  
Ryou: lach Oh doch! Dein Komplex ist es, dass du unbedingt Yami-chan besiegen willst! smile Mein Komplex... nachdenk Ich bin zu schüchtern...

49. Akzeptieren die Menschen aus eurer Umgebung eure Beziehung oder sind sie dagegen?  
Bakura: Was juckt mich das?  
Ryou: Na ja... meine Freunde akzeptieren es... mein Dad und der Rest weiß es nicht.

50. Glaubt ihr, dass eure Liebe für immer ist?  
Bakura: Wer braucht schon Liebe?  
Ryou: kräftige Kopfnuss geb Baka!

Ab hier kommen die Hentai-Fragen!

51. Bist du uke oder seme?  
Bakura: Seh ich aus als wäre ich uke? glare  
Ryou: schweig blush

52. Wie wurde das entschieden?  
Ryou: Das war schon immer so... Ich meine, wer wäre auch so bescheuert und würde sich mit IHM über so etwas streiten? Danke, nein, ich häng an meinem Leben.  
Bakura: zufriedern grins

53. Bist du damit zufrieden?  
Ryou: Ja. smile  
Bakura: Oh ja!

54. Wo hattet ihr das erste Mal Sex?  
Bakura: Auf Ryous Bett, obwohl ich es in der Jungenumkleidekabine vorgezogen hätte.  
Ryou: Bakura! empör blush

55. Bitte sag mir, wie du dich damals gefühlt hast.  
Bakura: breit grins Gut!  
Ryou: Anfangs hatte ich Angst und war nervös, aber nach und nach wurde es immer besser...

56. Wie hat der andere in diesem Moment ausgesehen?  
Ryou: Ähm... Ich weiß nicht, ich hatte die Augen geschlossen.  
Bakura: Niedlich.

57. Nach eurer ersten Nacht, was hast du da am nächsten Morgen gesagt?  
Bakura: Mach essen.  
Ryou: Tja, und meine Antwort darauf war ein "Baka!". smile

58. Wie oft habt ihr in einer Woche Sex?  
Bakura: Zu wenig.  
Ryou: Zwei oder drei Mal... und das ist vollkommen genug!  
Bakura: Sieben oder acht Mal wäre besser.  
Ryou: Tut mir Leid, ich bin auch nur ein Mensch!

59. Wie oft in der Woche tauscht ihr Zärtlichkeiten aus?  
Ryou: Mit kleinen Zärtlichkeiten ist Bakura voll geizig!  
Bakura: Ich bin ein Mann, kein Waschlappen!  
Ryou: Ja, schon, aber auch Kerle wie du haben Gefühle und es ist doch nichts dabei, das auch mal zu zeigen.  
Bakura: Im alten Ägypten konnte man sich das auch nicht leisten.  
Ryou: Kann sein, aber wir sind jetzt nicht mehr im alten Ägypten sondern im Hier und Jetzt. Und zumindest wenn wir alleine sind kannst du doch zeigen was du fühlst. Ich verlange ja nicht, dass du das machst wenn die anderen da sind.  
Bakura: schweig

60. Welche Art Sex habt ihr?  
Bakura: Leider nur den Weichspülgang.  
Ryou: . Was soll das immer? Sei doch froh, dass du überhaupt welchen hast und es dir nicht so geht wie Duke und Tristan, die immer noch wie Hund und Katz umeinander herumschleichen und sich nicht weiter trauen!

61. Wo bist du am empfindlichsten?  
Bakura: Nirgends!  
Ryou: ...ja, ja... grins An der Wirbelsäule, kurz vor dem Steißbein.

62. Wo ist der andere am empfindlichsten?  
Bakura: An den Brustwarzen.  
Ryou: In den Kniekehlen.

63. Wie benimmt sich der andere, wenn ihr Sex habt?  
Bakura: Er macht immer die Augen zu!  
Ryou: Das kann ich nicht ändern, das passiert automatisch! pout Er ist eigentlich wie immer: nimmt sich was er will ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste... Na ja, okay, das stimmt nicht so ganz, er ist schon vorsichtiger und sanfter als sonst.

64. Hasst du Sex oder magst du es?  
Bakura: Wohl noch nie guten gehabt oder was!  
Ryou: Ich mag es.

65. In welcher Situation habt ihr zwei für gewöhnlich Sex?  
Bakura: In jeder Möglichen.  
Ryou: nick

66. In welcher Situation würdest du es gerne mal ausprobieren?  
Bakura: Vor den Augen des blöden Pharaos! Wetten das ich besser bin!  
Ryou: blush räusper Ähm... ja. Mich würde es mal reizen, es im Vergnügungspark im Riesenrad zu tun... knallrot werd  
Bakura: grins

67. Tust du vor oder nach dem Sex duschen?  
Bakura: Danach.  
Ryou: Wenn ich dazu komme, schon davor und anschließend zusammen mit Bakura. Ansonsten auf jeden Fall danach.

68. Sprecht ihr euren Sex vorher ab?  
Ryou: Nein. Wie könnten wir auch, das passiert immer ganz spontan.  
Bakura. Nö.

69. Hattet ihr jemals Sex mit jemand anderem?  
Ryou: Nein.  
Bakura: ...

70. Teilst du die Ansicht: "Wenn ich das Herz nicht haben kann, nehm ich zumindest den Körper?  
Bakura: Ja.  
Ryou: Nein. Das ist so was von widerwärtig und gemein.  
Bakura: Eben deswegen.  
Ryou: Baka!

71. Der andere wird von einem Mistkerl vergewaltigt. Was tust du?  
Bakura: Als aller erstes spüre ich ihn auf, dann nehm ich diese kleine, niedliche Messer hochhalt und schneid ihm erstmal das wichtigste Stück ab. Während er dann so blutend am Boden liegt und um Gnade wimmert setzte ich die Klinge ganz vorsichtig oben an und schlitze ihn genüsslich auf. So in etwa. selig grins  
Ryou: leichenblass werd Oh mein Gott! schluck Ich glaube nicht, dass es jemand wagen würde, sich an Bakura zu vergreifen... höchstens vielleicht Marik, aber der ist ja eh nicht ganz zurechnungsfähig...

72. Wer ist vor und nach dem Sex schüchterner?  
Ryou: Ich.  
Bakura: Ryou.

73. Dein bester Freund bittet dich mit den Worten "Ich bin einsam, nur für heute Nacht..." um Sex. Was würdest du tun?  
Bakura: Ich will mir Mariks Gewinsel nicht jeden Tag anhören, deshalb schlag ich ihn k.o. wenn er nur auf dieses Thema kommt.  
Ryou: Ganz ehrlich gesagt: ich weiß es nicht.  
Bakura: WAS? gefährlich guck  
Ryou: duck Na ja... ich weiß nicht, ob ich es ihm abschlagen könnte.  
Bakura: Okay. Messer zück Dann werden eben alle deine männlichen Freunde ohne ihr bestes Stück auskommen müssen. Ich mach mich nachher am besten gleich an die Arbeit.  
Ryou: eine Hand auf Bakuras Arm leg Lass den Unsinn! Was glaubst du wohl, wie groß die Wahrscheinlichkeit ist, das einer von denen mich um so etwas bittet, hm!  
Bakura: Wie war das mit Yami-chan?  
Ryou: smile Da ist doch gar nichts, der hat Yugi und ist vollkommen glücklich. Ach, und übrigens, IHM reichen die drei Mal Sex in der Woche zu genüge. UND er ist auch viel romantischer als du, schneid dir von dem mal ne Scheibe ab!  
Bakura: Der Pharao ist auch ein Warmduscher.  
Ryou: Deshalb ist er auch stärker als du, ne! grins  
Bakura: keif Dann geh doch zu deinem dämlichen Pharao! defensiv werd  
Ryou: Bakura umarm Blödmann, du weißt doch, dass ich dich nie wegen Yami-chan verlassen könnte oder würde. knuddel

74. Denkst du, du bist gut beim Sex?  
Bakura: Klar.  
Ryou: Ich weiß nicht. Aber ich denke schon, zumindest hat sich Bakura noch nicht beschwert.

75. Ist der andere gut beim Sex?  
Ryou: Jep!  
Bakura: Ryou ist ein kleiner, guter uke. Wie es sich gehört.

76. Was hättest du gerne, dass der andere dir während des Sex sagt?  
Bakura: Er muss nicht unbedingt reden... er kann bessere Dinge mit seinem Mund machen. grins  
Ryou: blush Mir fällt nichts ein, was ich dabei gerne von ihm hören würde... So wie es ist, ist es in Ordnung.

77. Wie sollte das Gesicht des anderen während des Sex' aussehen?  
Ryou: Ähm... da ich eh immer die Augen zu hab ist mir das echt egal.  
Bakura: So wie er jetzt aussieht ist es okay.

78. Denkst du, dass es okay ist, noch mit jemandem außer deinem Geliebten Sex zu haben?  
Bakura: Müsste ich ausprobieren.  
Ryou: Nein. Bakura anglare

79. Bist du an Dingen wie SM interessiert?  
Bakura: strahl Jaaa!  
Ryou: Absolut nicht!

80. Wenn der andere plötzlich nicht mehr nach deinem Körper verlangt, was würdest du tun?  
Bakura: Ihn vom Gegenteil überzeugen.  
Ryou: Ich weiß nicht. Ich würde ihn fragen, was ihm nicht mehr gefällt und wie ich es ändern könnte.

81. Was hältst du von Vergewaltigung?  
Bakura: Es ist ein netter Zeitvertreib.  
Ryou: grummel Sei brav! Ich halte nichts davon. Es ist das Allerletzte!

82. Was gefällt dir nicht am Sex?  
Ryou: Bakura ist nicht allzu oft sanft und zärtlich... Und ab und zu vergisst er, dass man ja eventuell einen ja auch vorbereiten könnte, ne? sarkastisch kling  
Bakura: Er ist nicht hart genug.

83. Was ist der verrückteste Ort, an dem ihr zwei je Sex hattet?  
Bakura: Yugis Gameshop.  
Ryou: blush Ein Glück haben die anderen einen verdammt festen und tiefen Schlaf.  
Bakura: Außer Marik.  
Ryou: WAS? Oh mein Gott!

84. Hat der uke jemals nach Sex verlangt?  
Bakura: Oh ja! zufrieden grins  
Ryou: blush Mhm... das ein oder andere Mal... flüster

85. Wie hat der seme darauf reagiert?  
Ryou: blush Ziemlich... heftig.  
Bakura: grins

86. Hat der seme jemals den uke vergewaltigt?  
Bakura: Ich weiß nicht. zu Ryou guck  
Ryou: Nein. Auch wenn du das ein oder andere Mal kurz davor warst...

87. Wie würde der uke denn darauf reagieren?  
Ryou: Das wär's dann mit uns gewesen.  
Bakura: blöd glotz  
Ryou: Bakura no baka!

88. Wer ist dein Traummann in punkto Sex?  
Ryou: Yami-chan. Er ist sanft und zärtlich und romantisch und Yugi kommt sich bestimmt niemals so vor, als wären sie nur wegen des Sex zusammen.  
Bakura: Marik. Pegasus war eigentlich auch ganz gut.  
Ryou: o.O Marik versteh ich ja noch... aber Pegasus? Du bist echt eklig!

89. Ist der andere auch in etwas anderem als Sex begabt?  
Ryou: Ja. Er ist der beste Dieb aller Zeiten... auch wenn man darauf nicht unbedingt stolz sein sollte.  
Bakura: Buwahahahahaha! Ryou kann sehr gut kochen, ist sehr belesen und das andere betrifft nur Sex.  
Ryou: blush

90. Benutzt ihr irgendwelches Spielzeug beim Sex?  
Bakura: Leider nein.  
Ryou: Ich denke, wir kriegen das auch ganz gut ohne hin.

91. Wie alt wart ihr beim ersten Mal?  
Ryou: 16.  
Bakura: 7.

92. War das mit einander?  
Ryou: Also bei mir schon.  
Bakura: Nein.

93. Wo wirst du am liebsten geküsst?  
Ryou: Am Rücken, die Wirbelsäule entlang. smile  
Bakura: Auf den..dreckig grins  
Ryou: blush Baka!

94. Wo küsst du am liebsten?  
Ryou: Am liebsten küsse ich ihn auf die Lippen. Die sind gleichzeitig irgendwie weich und fest und außerdem schmeckt er immer superlecker!  
Bakura: Die Wange.

95. Was verwöhnt den anderen am meisten beim Sex?  
Bakura: Nicht das selbe wie mich.  
Ryou: Keine Ahnung, Bakura mag so was ja absolut nicht. Deshalb lässt er sich auch nicht verwöhnen. grummel

96. Was denkst du während des Sex?  
Ryou: Nichts. Ich glaube, wenn ich dazu kommen würde zu denken, wäre es ziemlich schlechter Sex.  
Bakura: Wie ich ihn am besten in den Wahnsinn treiben kann. grins

97. Wie oft macht ihr es in einer Nacht?  
Ryou: Ist einmal nicht genug?  
Bakura: Zu wenig.

98. Ziehst du dich immer selbst aus? Oder lässt du das den anderen machen?  
Ryou: Ich habe nie die Chance mich selbst auszuziehen. Bakura ist immer schneller.  
Bakura: Ryou ist zu langsam.

99. Was ist Sex für dich?  
Ryou: Eine manchmal schmerzhafte, manchmal schöne Nebensache in einer Beziehung.  
Bakura: Spaß!

100. Sag bitte etwas zu deinem Partner. Bakura: Bleib bloß immer bei mir!  
Ryou: drop Du sollst mir was sagen, nicht befehlen! seufz Na ja, ich wollte dir sagen, dass du, auch wenn du nun mal bist wie du eben bist wichtig für mich bist und ich dich nicht mehr missen möchte. smile  
Bakura: grins

Ende! 


End file.
